Slan
(1997 Anime) (Movies, Berserk and the Band of the Hawk) |english voice= C.L. Jones |gender= Female |eyes= Brown (1997 Anime) Lavender (Movies) |hair= Green |status= Alive |age= 216+ |affiliation= God Hand |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |relatives= |type= |abilities= |image gallery= Yes |species = God Hand Human (formerly)}} is a member of the God Hand, and in particular the only female member of the group. She is the most frequently seen member, along with the most depraved and sadistic. Appearance Slan takes on the form of a succubus with black leathery wings and vine-like hair. Her wings are always with her, making them one of her most distinguishable features, though it should be noted that when she first appears during the Eclipse she does not possess them. During their first appearance, they are feathered bird-like wings, before they turn into the leathery wings she possesses now. Furthermore, her hair isn't vine-like at first, but transforms along with her wings into their current state. Overall, she appears as a beautiful yet demonic woman. The only piece of clothing she wears is a skeletal underbust corset, with a penile engraving where the rib engravings meet, that covers only from her navel to just below her breasts. This leaves her sizable breasts exposed as well as her vulva, although she partially covers up her body with her wings. This makes her appearance seem extremely provocative in nature. Personality Slan is a sadomasochist who thrives on cruelty and the effect it has on others, having influenced the foundation of pagan cults who know her as the Goddess of Flames and revere her through cannibalistic blood orgies and drugs that open a person's mind to visions of the future. She personifies lust and the evils associated with it, having once called the events of Casca's rape by a transcended Griffith a thing of beauty. Her ideals are twisted to the point that even a grievous injury to herself, which would not kill her due to her existence as an astral being, would sexually arouse her. She shows disinterest in the other God Hand members; when the Skull Knight demands to know their location she shrugs him off, stating that she does not care for their activities, and that they are probably floating around without form and not trying to connect to the mortal realm as she is. Slan also appears to have a lustful fascination with Guts since first meeting him at Griffith's Eclipse, referring to him as "darling" and expressing interest in his incredible strength and fortitude, while finding his inner darkness to be most appealing to her. She notably brings up Guts' intent of killing Griffith, suggesting that he should use the Behelit in his possession to do so. Abilities and Skills Monster Creation: She is capable of creating various kinds of creatures out of thin air. Causality Manipulation: Like the other God Hand members, Slan can see the design of causality, but only to an extent that barely borders omniscience. This enables her to foresee almost any possibility and influence the course of events to ensure one possibility becomes a reality. Corporealization: She and the rest of the senior God Hand manifest rudimentary bodies from the surrounding environment, an ability which is first seen when she manifests through the land on the field during the eclipse before shrinking into her usual size, and then by using some of the restless spirits in St. Albion. She is last seen using this ability when confronting Guts in Qliphoth, where she uses troll intestines to create a rudimentary vessel to act through. Even in this incomplete form, she is immensely stronger than humans and apostles alike, able to shred Guts' armor off of his body with one swipe while overpowering him physically. Slan and the rest of the God Hand manifest fully during the World Transformation, gaining a full-time physical presence. History Background Much like her fellow senior God Hand members, Slan's past life as a human is unknown. However, unlike her fellow members, Slan has influenced humanity through the cult of the Goddess of Flame who hold cannibalistic pagan blood orgies in her honor. Golden Age Arc Slan, alongside the other God Hand, first make themselves known to Griffith while he is imprisoned in the Tower of Rebirth. Once the guest of honor and his sacrifices appear in the Interstice for the Eclipse, Slan is the first of the God Hand to appear. Using an area of land in the Interstice as a temporary vessel, the apostles on her falling to the ground as she rises, the giant Slan is joined by the rest of the God Hand. After Griffith accepts the destiny offered to him, Slan expresses an interest in Guts in his vain attempt to save Griffith and later sheds a tear watching Griffith sexually violates Casca saying her struggle is a beautiful thing. Slan also watches in awe and grasping her breasts as Guts slices his own arm off trying to save Casca. She even admits that she wished to have him join their group were it not for the outcome of his fate as a sacrifice. When the Skull Knight intervenes and spirits Guts and Casca back to their world, Slan is as astonished as Ubik when telling him that they cannot foresee every outcome and asking Void if he knew this was to happen. Black Swordsman Arc Two years after last seeing Guts, Slan and the rest of the God Hand appear before him after he fatally wounds the Count and the apostle summons them to be given new life. While standing by at the time, Slan's interest in Guts increases after seeing that the darkness within him has festered since they last met. Conviction Arc As part of preparations for the Incarnation Ceremony at St. Albion, Slan sends one of her cults to the city among the refugees. Her followers act in her name to slaughter Holy See priests while holding blood orgies in a cave outside the city to convert the disillusioned, using the latter to give them visions of the White Hawk. Eventually, due to Casca's presence, most of the cultists end up being possessed by the spirits of their victims and slaughter their own people before being killed during a raid by the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Slan later makes her presence known to Guts during the Incarnation Ceremony when she and the rest of the senior God Hand manifest rudimentary bodies from the restless spirits running amok in the city. As he cannot truly harm the God Hand, and noting Griffith to not be among them, Guts decides to focus back on saving Casca from the mob who are intent on burning her at the stake. Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc While the Incarnation Ceremony goes as planned with Griffith fully reconstituted, the process separates the senior God Hand members and Slan ends up in the Astral Plane's layer of Qliphoth. There, Slan decides to act on her own personal whims by creating an Interstice between the physical world and her new domain to lure Guts to her. Slan proceeds to manifest herself through troll intestines and personally tempt Guts into using the Behelit in his possession. Their confrontation does not go well for Guts as Slan restrains him and, using her wings to rip off Guts' breastplate, leaves a permanent scar on his chest that affects him to his very soul. Slan then proceeds to tempt Guts into activating the Behelit on his person in order to become an apostle, forcing him between her legs. But the Skull Knight arrives and Slan, summoning ogres to fend off the interloper, fails to stop Guts from breaking free. As a result, Guts is able to inflict damage through her torso with his cannon arm. Slan is then defeated when Guts gravely wounds her with the Dragonslayer. She responds by kissing Guts - an act of joy and self-contentment - before "dying" and returning to her realm. Slan is later reunited with the rest of the God Hand after Griffith executes the World Transformation. Trivia *Her name is a reference to 's . *In the game Berserk Millennium Falcon Arc: Chapter of the Holy Demon War, Slan's nudity is slightly censored. *Slan is the only female God Hand member and is currently the only female villain to still be alive in the series. *Slan is, aside from Griffith, the only God Hand member to come into contact with Guts after the events of the Conviction arc. *If her height growth is a natural trait, then this would make Slan the tallest woman in the series. Site Navigation es:Slan Category:Apostle Category:Female Characters Category:God Hand Category:Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Black Swordsman Characters Category:Golden Age Characters Category:Conviction Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters